When information is transmitted from one node (e.g., a computer, a telecommunications terminal, a switch, a router, etc.) to another node via a communications channel, the performance of the channel can vary unpredictably due to channel loss, jitter, noise, and so forth. A well-known technique for monitoring the performance of a communications channel, and how the performance varies over time, is to inject additional traffic, known as probe traffic, into the transmission. A disadvantage of this technique, however, is the associated overhead and reduced throughput that results from the introduction of additional traffic into the communications channel.